final_liberationfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Marine Squad
Space Marines are among the most robust and elite of all infantry forces the imperium has to offer. Space Marines offer some of the best infantry weapons and armor available to the imperial forces. Unit Card Space Marines are humanity's finest warriors. Genetically tailored for their role and utterly loyal to the Emperor, the Space Marine Chapters represent mankind's greatest hope of victory in the unending wars for survival. A Space Marine is stronger and tougher than an ordinary human, with faster reflexes and superior coordination. Space Marines are spiritual brothers as well as brothers at arms. This dual role as physical and spiritual warriors is very important, and it is what makes the Space Marines such dedicated warriors. Space Marines are stubborn - they re-roll failed morale checks. Unit Image Unit Stats Index: Adeptus Astartes INCEPTION: classified Offensive Capability: Individual Strike force to planetary assault capability (Level Alpha clearance) Defensive Capability: Classified FUNCTIONALITY: All military operations. Move - 8 Close Assault - 2 Cost - 100 points (20 individual) Armor - 20 Strengths * Simply the best imperial infantry unit. Better armor and more accurate than standard infantry. * More effective in gunning down multiple enemy infantry per attack. * Can re-roll a failed moral check. Making it harder to break the squads moral. * Affordable, ties in cost with Heavy Infantry. Weaknesses * Has same attack range as most Imperial Infantry. * Only barely better than standard Ork Infantry. * Bad positioning can get Space Marines killed just as fast as the Imperial Guard. * Can't recruit in campaign until later in the campaign. Weaponry Boltgun * Range - 20 * Penetration - 40 * Accuracy - 50 Battle Tactics & Viability * If cost is no issue then Space Marines are the best imperial infantry unit to field. Being only slightly more expensive than regular Infantry but at the cost of requiring you to capture a certain territory to be able to recruit. * Suffers from being easily gunned down in the open like all infantry, and is still inferior to higher level, Nob, Ork Infantry. Though their armor offers slightly better survival odds. Space Marines need to be supported by troop transports in order to move across the battlefield quickly and efficiently. * On paper even the lower level Ork infantry are nearly a match for even a Space Marine Squad, and the more expensive Nob infantry are simply better. However the critical difference is that most Orks are very powerful at close range/melee combat, but they are somewhat less effective at ranged combat, also Orks tend to charge head long. Use range to you're advantage. * In the later stages of the game Space Marines are better regulated to objective capture and defensive actions as more powerful armored units are fielded. * Space Marines are effective against other Infantry and more unarmored Ork vehicles. You'll still want to take some Heavy Infantry alongside Space Marines to offer some anti-armor option for your infantry.